The Golden Rule
by hbomba
Summary: Bo's hunger leads her to Lauren's doorstep where she challenges the doctor with a request.


Title: The Golden Rule

Fandom: Lost Girl

Pairing: Bo & Lauren

Rating: M

Summary: Bo's hunger leads her to Lauren's doorstep where she challenges the doctor with a request.

Some people say you shouldn't go grocery shopping on an empty stomach. Bo applied this rule to her own life with a fae-flavored twist: Never visit Lauren when you're hungry. But then Bo was never good with rules, not even her own. Five minutes ago, she had appeared on Lauren's doorstep. It was late and though the doctor was fading, she ushered her in.

"Come in." She walked to the couch, Bo following close behind. It had been days since she had seen Lauren and Bo was already having a hard time resisting the urge to kiss her. As Lauren recounted her last few days, Bo tried to listen, really she did, but her eyes drifted from Lauren's lips, to her neck, to her breasts, a buffet of lust.

Somewhere along the way, Lauren had stopped talking and Bo had no clue what she had just said. Bo smiled sheepishly as their eyes met.

"You're hungry," Lauren had caught on. "I'll get the serum."

"Lauren, I-" Bo grasped her wrist as their eyes met.

Lauren paused and cocked her head at Bo. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she shook her head.

Lauren entered her desk drawer and rifled through the contents she found there. Snapping on a pair of latex gloves, she readied a syringe before returning to the couch. She swabbed Bo's arm before injecting her.

A few minutes passed and Bo's need to feed eased up. It didn't go away, but the situation was definitely less urgent.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better, thanks." Bo smiled and shifted uncomfortably betraying her own words.

"Give it time," Lauren reached out a caressed her hair. Bo closed her eyes and sighed. "It's bad this time, why haven't you fed?" Bo shook her head and averted her eyes. Lauren captured Bo's chin with her hand and pulled it to face her. "Bo."

"Lauren, I… I don't need it."

"You do. You have to feed to stay healthy."

"I don't want to feed. The shots are enough."

"On a scale of one to ten, how hungry are you right now?"

"Seven."

"That's too much, Bo. Please just go feed."

"I'm not an animal. I will not act on every urge that I have."

"Bo," Lauren sighed. "What's really going on?"

Another urge Bo was fighting was the one to flee. To run away from this conversation, the nearness of Lauren and avoid, avoid, avoid. But Bo was strong enough to resist this temptation, too.

"What is it?" Lauren pressed.

Bo sighed. "I don't want to feed on anybody else. I want you." The words came out in a whoosh of air. It was a lot of information to take in so she wasn't surprised when Lauren remained still for a long moment. The silence was unnerving but Bo waited patiently for her response.

"I would give you everything," Lauren said softly. "If that's what you want."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Lauren moved closer, sliding into the space beside Bo. "Then don't." The sweet slide of Lauren's tongue against hers as she kissed her was enough to be her undoing. And the hungry, eager kisses that followed left her breathless.

"Lauren," she panted. But Lauren shook her head, shushing her with a fingertip against her lips. The sexy smirk that followed sent shivers through Bo. She peeled away the layers of clothing between them, leaving a trail through her quarters.

Upstairs, Lauren pushed Bo back onto the bed and straddled her hips. The hunger began creeping in again. A beautiful woman bared before her, ready, willing and able and a succubus trying as she might to resist. She buried her face in Lauren's neck, kissing and nipping at the skin she found there. Bo had to slow things down or she would surely drain Lauren, a fear that had haunted her since they had first met.

Lauren's fingers were in her hair, her mouth on Bo's ear as she shifted on Bo's lap. This was how she would die. Okay, so she was exaggerating, but Lauren was pulling out all the stops and Bo felt powerless in her arms. Her breathing grew labored, another surge of hunger overtaking her.

"Lauren," Bo tried desperately to keep her voice even.

"It's okay," she stroked Bo's face.

Tentatively, Bo brushed her lips against Lauren's, the chaste kiss that followed made Lauren sigh. It was this sweet sound that instigated Bo. She pressed her lips against Lauren's, her mouth opening to take her first taste of her. Bo's eyes glowed a brilliant blue as she went in for another sip, this time longer, deeper and Bo felt herself losing control. Lauren's hands covered Bo's, holding her face, and she tried desperately to shake it off. Bo knew it was time to stop, but her hunger had a hold on her. Bo shook her head and pulled away. Lauren gasped and fell onto the bed.

"Jesus," she panted. Bo lay silent beside her, her heartbeat returning to normal as Lauren's breathing settled. "That was incredible."

She watched Lauren, her chest heaving, a smile placed perfectly upon her face as Bo savored the feed. She felt different, lighter somehow. Her hunger had been lifted and her connection to Lauren had intensified.

"Why haven't we done that before?"

Bo chuckled. "Because I almost drained you."

Lauren sat up. "But you didn't. That means all your hard work is finally paying off. Don't you see? You can control your hunger."

Bo hadn't considered it a victory, but leave it to Lauren to foster a positive outlook. She propped herself up on her elbows and smiled. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Every time I feel like I've taken a step backwards, you always show me how far I've come." She shook her head.

Lauren smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "Speaking of which," she said, moving over Bo again. "I believe it's my turn."

Bo grinned up at Lauren, her hands falling to rest on her hips. "You're the boss."

As Lauren descended on her, Bo was overwhelmed with her scent. The knowledge that she had fed on Lauren and narrowly avoided disaster had lifted a weight she had become so used to feeling. She was in love and free from the so-called biological imperative that had held her back from being truly monogamous with Lauren and she was looking forward to moving that much closer to the normal life she'd dreamt of for so many years. Bo knew her hunger would always need to be monitored, but for the first time, there were no rules.

Fin.


End file.
